Shivers Down My Spine
by Ethlena
Summary: It's now 1990 and Dracula has been sent back to the earth to continue his work. However there is someone out to kill him and send him back to Hell. Could a girl called Leah be his only hope? Please read and review, no flames,positive criticism is welcome
1. Introduction Hallucinating?

Disclaimer: I do not own Van-Helsing or any of the characters or story line. I do however own Leah

Hi, I thought I'd just write a note to say what this is all about. I was going to keep this story among friends but was persuaded by a friend after she had read the first few chapters that I should share it amongst a larger community. So now I'm following her advice and the following is the result.

Please Read and Review and **absolutely**** no flames please!**

**Introduction Hallucinating?**

'Yeah!' shouted Leah, as her mum told her to pack her bag for theeighteenth time that evening. She trudged up the stairs, in a foul mood. She passed her parents bedroom, the door was ajar. She threw a glance in the doors direction, that was odd; her parents normally kept the door to their "inner sanctum" locked. Suddenly the room was illuminated by a bolt of lightning and Leah swore that she saw a figure. 'I must be hallucinating' she thought and carried on to her bedroom. If she had stayed a few moments more she would have seen a second flash of lighting illuminate a growing smirk on the figures face.

* * *


	2. Don't Scream

**Chapter 1 'Don't Scream'**

Leah knelt down among the piles of books and sheets; it was at times like these she knew she shouldn't have insisted on carrying on that fourth A – level. Slowly she started to pack her bag, her mind turning at the realisation that the holidays had finished.

* * *

The figure was actually Count Vladislaus Dracula, Satan had returned him and set him again about his evil work; but with no Van – Helsing at the moment (he was on a mission in Egypt) what was he to do? For some reason Satan had forced him to do what he did best and kidnap someone and this is how Vladislaus ended up in his present situation. He knew this girl in front of him might scream and alert the house if he wasn't careful, so he crept up behind her and placed his hand over her mouth. She looked up at him over her shoulder, fear and confusion flooding through those beautiful piercing green eyes.

'Don't scream' he whispered in his smooth accent, she shook her head and he removed his hand. She stood up quickly and backed away from him in one beautiful elegant and clean movement. 'Don't worry' he said with a small chuckle 'I'm not here to hurt you'. Her eyes widened and her breathing rate increased as she fainted, he merely turned into his hell-beast form and flew out of the window with the beautiful creature in his talons. He left only a small note behindwhich saidthe following:

_Gone with Dracula Don't Attempt to Follow!_

* * *

It was only a two hour trip back to his castle and the clean night air made it a wonderful night for flying. The creature he had in his talons made it even better and the beautiful smell coming from her was intoxicating to him. They finally reached a balcony of the castle, well not just any window, the window to his room. As he landed he changed back into his human form and brushed some hair from his face. He walked into his room throwing a glance at thefour poster in the corner of it; however he thought better of putting her there. So he carried her down the corridor until he reached Verona's old room. He pulled back the covers and laid Leah down on the bed.

She looked so innocent just lying there with that peaceful look on her face. He covered her slight frame with the burgundy velvet and silk covers and stood there watching her at peace. He must have felt like that once but not now, he sighed and left the room silently.


	3. The Wadrobe and the Warren

Chapter 2 The Wardrobe and the Warren

Leah woke and immediately wished that she hadn't. She must have drunk one hell of a lot last night; she opened her eyes fixing them on a single point to steady her vision. As this happened her headache subsided and she looked around and groaned as she realised that she hadn't been hallucinating. The man had housed her well; the room was beautifully furnished with deep red sheets on the four poster bed. She got up and immediately. She slowly got up and walked to the full length mirror. She stood; blinked and looked again she was sure she hadn't been wearing a silk shift. However there she was in an ankle length shift in front of a mirror in… well she didn't know where. The last thing she remembered was starting to pack her bag then blank, nothing.

She decided to dress back into her jeans and t-shirt and began to look for them but could not find them anywhere. She looked around the room again and her eyes fixed on the wardrobe and she walked towards it her jaw dropped slightly as she saw various dresses, corsets, trousers, boots, shoes and shirts. She took out a dress and put it on then she turned to the door and left the room.

Dracula saw her walking her among the warren of corridors searching for an exit or an inhabitant not caring which came first. It was the exit she opened the main doors and went out into the night.

She looked up at the castle's front, she was shivering the dress she had chosen being of silk wasn't made for warmth she stood and suddenly knew 'Castle Dracula' she whispered with fear. She turned to run but was met by a body. 'Going somewhere?' said the man she hated 'Count Dracula' she spat. He just stood there a smirk set on his face

* * *

Shocked! 

She looked at him, 'you' she whispered; 'me' he agreed the smirk on his face growing. 'If you'll excuse me' she said sarcastically 'I'll be going'. 'Oh no you don't' he laughed taking her by the wrist and suddenly they weren't outside anymore but in a dining room. Well that word was to put it mildly, it was huge, a banqueting room would have been a better word for it, for the table could have been extended to house at least a hundred guests.

Dracula still had a firm grip on her wrists and he could feel the blood pulsing through her veins. He caught her to him as she tried to lash out at him, laughing; he tilted her head back so she had to look at him. She took advantage of his trance like state and smacked him hard on the face. She backed away from him as he let go in shock.

That snapped him out of it, she laughed, she hadn't thought anyone could shock Dracula. 'I didn't think anyone could shock you' she laughed. She began laughing so hard that she closed her eyes and tears were streaming down her face. Shutting her eyes was a mistake as it turned out. It meant she didn't notice Dracula move behind her and the laughing stopped and her eyes snapped open as she felt arms snake around her waist and kisses placed on her neck.


	4. Remorse?

Disclaimer: I have forgotten this for the last couple of chapters but I don't own anything other than Leah.

A/N: Hi everyone I hope you haven't forgotten about me because I haven't forgotten about you and I want to thank those of you who have reviewed and offered me such encouragement. I can't thank you enough; I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's a bit of a new layout in this chapter tell me what you think of it :LPOV- Leah's point of view (written as she or Leah) and DPOV- Dracula's point of view (written as he or Dracula).

This story is dedicated to Remember an amazing fan-fiction author who has given me so much inspiration and support. Thank you so much!

Chapter 3 Remorse?

LPOV:

She tried to pull away but he held her fast, "you're not going anywhere" whispered the Count. The tone of his voice annoyed her so much! It was sensual and seductive yet it made her blood run cold as ice and sent a fury and fear so profound right through her very heart. The kisses were becoming more frequent and passionate as Leah desperately tried to escape. Then suddenly she felt something sharp scrape her neck, he was going to bite her, she could tell. Knowing she was in danger of losing her life or worse, she elbowed him with all the strength she could muster and to her relief he let her go and she backed away with the speed of a bird in flight.

DPOV:

As he watched her back away he raised his hand and before she could escape he had struck her on the side of the face. He sent her sprawling across the floor with the inhuman strength his immortality gave to him. How dare she defy him! No one ever said a word against him let alone hit or elbowed him; he would not stand for it! He was snapped from his anger as he heard a crash as Leah landed on the floor. He stepped backward as the realisation of what he had done hit him. He went over to help her up hoping he hadn't injured her; he cared? He'd be alive if that was normal, which he clearly wasn't.

LPOV:

She stood as he walked towards her, a little stunned but not hurt very much. She looked into his eyes and thought she saw a glint of remorse in his eyes. No! That couldn't be. She turned her back and ran from the room not daring nor wanting to look back.

DPOV:

He went to follow her still concerned about the effect the impact may have had on her. "Leah" he shouted walking at a faster pace hoping to catch her up. As he rounded the corner he stopped and stood silently, a new felling of remorse flowing over him.

* * *

Heartfelt anger and Heartless fury

LOPV:

She locked herself away in her room and started to think of ways in which she could escape. The window? No, she didn't want to die in her escape. The door? No, Dracula would be out there or close by. His look of remorse haunted her still but even if that was what the mysterious look was, she couldn't forgive his heartless fury. There was no other way out but to try the door and bolt for it. Now having seen his heartless fury seemed less than a good idea. "I've been here for less than a day and I've already met the most infamous vampire, been half seduced by him and then attacked by him. Plus I still don't have the slightest clue why I'm here!" she screamed. Leah began to sob, whispering "I just want to go home". She knew she couldn't escape so resigning herself curled up by the wall and cried for pity, for sadness and for her pure heart felt anger. Her tears racked her body and eventually she cried herself to sleep.

DPOV:

Dracula sat in his library; he knew he had made a mistake. It was one thing to shout at the woman you wanted to care for but to hit her straight away without any warning, that was a sure fire way to get her to love you! He knew he had to go and apologise, so he got up and walked down the familiar corridors to her room. His heartless fury was uncalled for "the bane of my life" he cursed into the shadows. He reached the heavy wooden door and knocked, he got no reply. He reached forward and turned the heavily ornate door handle to find the door locked. "Not surprising really" he whispered to himself. He began to panic, had she escaped? No he could hear her heartbeat and feel the drying tears of her justified heartfelt anger.

Please tell me what you think especially about the new layout if you like it tell me if not let me know, as it will determine how I set out the rest of the story! I know this has been a long wait grimaces and waves fist at GCSEs but I hope you like it. I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I know which layout everyone prefers. So if you can find it in your heart to review I'd be very grateful as the reviews brighten my day and help me so much. No Flames Please!


	5. Dinner?

Disclaimer: I don't own Van-Helsing I only own Leah

Hi, I want to thank all those lovely people who reviewed; your feedback helps me improve and always brightens up a dreary day. I'm going on holiday and so there will be a bit of a gap until the next chapter. So here's the next chapter in the new format still as you seem to find this a little bit clearer. Hope you enjoy it and please Read and Review. No flames please.

* * *

Chapter 4 Dinner?

LPOV:

Leah woke; she was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room Dracula had put her in. She had obviously cried herself to sleep; Leah rubbed her eyes and wiped away the remnants of tears that had fallen during her sleep. She pulled herself up from the floor still furious; crossing to the wardrobe Leah noticed a box on top of her dressing table. There was a note on top of it which Leah lifted so she could better see the box, it was beautifully cast in silver and studded with gem stones. Finally she tore her eyes from the box to read the note that she had found on top of it. Breaking the seal and reading the contents:

_My dearest Leah,_

_I know that sorry won't be good enough but it is a start and at the moment, all I can offer._

_I hope you will see fit to join me for dinner tonight. I have taken the liberty of having some new dresses put in the cupboard and leaving you a gift in the box you will find this note on top of._

_Dracula_

_P.S. You may, of course, keep the box._

Her curiosity was sparked and having opened the box she discovered inside something that made her take a sharp breath in. Inside were the most beautiful pieces of jewellery she had ever seen. The first thing she lifted out of the box was a gold necklace with a pendant of blood stone set in the shape of a star. Inside also lay earrings and a bracelet with the same style of setting.

She was still livid but realised it wasn't everyday you got apologised to by Dracula. She reluctantly walked toward the wardrobe, opened it and looked in. Finally she took out a gown, the bodice had a square neckline and a corset underneath which, Leah thanked the Gods, was front lacing. It was in blue silk and the skirt was heavily bustled, and it had sleeves that reached just above her elbows ending in an eighteenth century lace cuff. She tied her hair in a tight bun and curled the few pieces that fell down. Looking in the mirror Leah was happy with her appearance she added the finishing touch of the jewellery which Dracula left and turned to the door. Fury still pulsed through her veins and she knew she had a chance to get her own back. However her plan had one huge thing against it; it involved going to dinner with Dracula.

A/N: sorry there isn't an awful lot happening in this chapter but it is necessary for the story to move on. Please Read and Review


	6. Dinner and a Duel

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Van-Helsing (sigh) but I do own Leah.**

**Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages and I promised I would. I hope you're still out there to read this. Well this chapter is longer that usual so let's dive straight in. Please R no flames please. Oh and a belated Merry Christmas.**

Chapter 6 Dinner and Disappearance 

LPOV:

She walked down the stairs and tried to re-navigate to the banqueting room. However after ten minutes she was still lost, the place was like a warren! "Looking for something?" asked a smooth voice, she gasped as Dracula dropped elegantly from the ceiling. "Yes" Leah said under her breath "but not you". "You shouldn't say things like that, not after I apologised", his chuckling infuriated her. Leah glowered at him and turned her head away.

DPOV:

He noticed the awful bruise which he had inflicted. The sight made his stomach churn and he reached out to heal it. He wasn't going to give up even though she stepped away and tried to hit him. It was a risk but by the time her hand reached anywhere near his face Dracula had healed the bruise and caught Leah by the wrists transporting them to the banqueting room. He thought he would make an effort to prove to Leah that he repented and pulled back a chair for her. He growled when she took a chair across the table from the one he had pulled out but sat down; he knew he couldn't afford to let himself unleash his fury again.

LPOV:

In an effort to avoid Dracula's eyes Leah looked around the room. She was seated at a beautifully carved table its feet carved like lions' paws. Leah turned and looking over her shoulder noticed the huge focal point of the back wall, a magnificent Italian marble fireplace. No fire burnt within it but, Leah thought, this was hardly surprising. Suddenly she felt a sense of something burning into her back and turned to look into Dracula's eyes, she scowled, he had such beautiful blue eyes. Leah shook her head; what was she thinking?!

DPOV:

He laughed inwardly at the look of horror on her face as she realised what she had been thinking. He clapped his hands and dinner was served. Dracula surveyed the woman on the opposite side of the table over his goblet. "You should eat something" he said, she just looked away from him "no, really!" he commented. "I'm not hungry" came the reply through gritted teeth. It was at that time her stomach began to growl betraying her and causing Dracula's smirk to grow. He picked up a plate, held it out to her.

LPOV:

She reluctantly picked up some chicken and began to eat. The food really wasn't half bad but it would have been better had Dracula not had his eyes boring into her. She waited until he had his head turned quickly placing the only sharp instrument on the table, a carving knife, underneath her napkin. Leah was slightly suspicious; Dracula seemed not to have noticed her actions and yet what she had done was hardly conspicuous. For that moment she decided to let it lie. Dracula turned his head back round to face her with what she thought one might called calm calculation; his gaze wasn't entirely focused and he wouldn't let her catch his eye this made Leah even more worried. What would happen if her plan backfired?

DPOV:

Dracula had to avoid Leah's gaze to stop his inward life becoming outwards. He had thought it would be fun to give him a chance to harm him, so he had turned his head so it looked as though he was searching for something .He had heard her pick a knife up and turned his head slowly as to give her time to hide her weapon of choice. It was hardly the most original idea (she had been watching far too many period films he thought) but it was better than the silver stake or crucifix act. He began to rise from where he was seated and held out his hand to Leah. However, in the space where she should have been sitting was empty he whipped his around but she wasn't there.

* * *

A Dare and a Duel

DPOV:

He turned around and felt and impact where his cold dead heart lay. He looked down at the knife in his chest and then at the woman in front of him. Her eyes flashed with fury and sadness and a single tear rolled down her cheek and he realised that after all he had done he deserved this. He removed his coat, all the time keeping Leah's gaze, he revealed a white open necked shirt and he gently pulled the knife out through the layer of cloth and threw it along the floor behind him. "Neither silver nor the point of a blade can hurt me" he tried but failed to keep the amused tone from his voice "But I do admire your initiative and your metal, so to speak". He laughed, cold, heartless and he felt Leah's heart beat unsure whether to slow or speed up in preparation for flight.

LPOV:

Leah was taken aback when Dracula took her hand and kissed the back of it. She had had enough of him and made to turn in an effort to sweep out of the room. She failed however as Dracula grabbed her from behind. Leah froze as she sensed him lean in and felt his breath upon her ear. "Do you know how to sword fight Leah?" Leah had become very good at fencing and had even chosen it as a sport to specialize in for GCSE and AS level PE and she thought that sword fighting must be similar. She turned to him keeping a comfortable distance between them and replied coldly "Yes, but I prefer horse riding, furthermore, I don't suppose you'd fight a woman".

DPOV:

He led Leah into a room off of the dining room and removed a sword from the wall. He turned and ran the blade suggestively from Leah's abdomen to underneath her chin. As he removed the blade he lent in "That depends on what the bet is". He watched Leah's eyes flash with panic as she swiftly replied "No bet, but….. I dare you! Dracula stepped back spreading his arms in a rather melodramatic gesture and said "Well! I can't say no to a dare".

LPOV:

As Leah tried to find a way out of the present situation she found herself in she finally glanced around the room. Her jaw dropped in awe the room was definitely an Armoury with weapons spread across the walls from axes and swords to bows. After trying a few for balance and after ensuring the one she had finally picked wasn't too heavy for her to wield she turned to face her adversary. The sword she had chosen had a ruby the size of a quail's egg set into the end of it although this was a detail at the time that Leah overlooked.

"Funny you should choose that sword", she rolled her eyes at him; "Why?" she spat. "Firstly because your sword and mine are identical if you don't count the weight difference" Leah stepped back the hint of red in his eyes didn't bode well. "Secondly because in these swords are locked the souls of two ancient lovers. When the two swords fight and the male partner wins the souls are released, and they bless the one who released them by connecting him and his chosen partner together." No, she was right this sounded worse and worse every second that slipped by. "Meaning they become destined to marry or be united for all eternity" he finished casually brushing away the end of the sentence. Leah went to put the sword back and find another where the bond didn't lie but the blade wouldn't return to where it resided on the wall. "No, now you have chosen that blade my dear we _must_ fight". She turned to and readied herself. "Let's begin"

**Well there it is my new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R, no flames please**


	7. The Duel

**Hi I'm back. Here's a new chapter. Read and review. No flames please. I hope you like it. **

Chapter 7 The Duel

DPOV:

He pressed against Leah's blade and he smiled as she pushed against it. He went to swing his sword upwards which provoked a circular movement from her and a stunning forward thrust which left the blade implanted in his stomach. He looked at her smirking pulling the blade from its resting place quickly and effortlessly and without a drop of blood anywhere, not even on the blade. That was one advantage that came from being a member of the un-dead little could hurt you and almost nothing would kill you. He regained his composure and turned the hilt toward Leah.

LPOV:

Leah reached out a hand and took the hilt of the sword as Dracula offered it back to her. She should have been ecstatic but here she was with her stomach dropping inside her and a niggling doubt in her mind. What was hiding? Then it struck her, as she noticed that a section of the ruby was missing. "Aha, he hasn't told me something" Leah thought. "You look troubled my dear" he said as their sword clashed "I am!" she spat back. "Why?" was the ever nauseating question that came next. "Because" she said through gritted teeth, I think there's something you haven't told me"

"Indeed?" "Yes, such as why the ruby cracked when I stabbed you."

DPOV:

He looked at her and placed his sword behind him on the floor. After he instructed Leah to do the same he began to talk to her. "You're observant" he stated "I shall therefore tell you that as we exchange blows for any major injuries, like the one you inflicted on me. When that happens a section on the guard shall break, the first one to be rid of their ruby has….." At this moment he stretched behind him and unseen by each stepped backward flipping the sword up into his hands. "Has what?!" he heard Leah exclaim. "Won!" he cried bringing his sword over his shoulder and down into hers. "One for me I think" he said suavely.

LPOV:

"You bastard" she screamed putting a hand to her shoulder. She put both hands on the hilt gritting her teeth from the pain using it as a pivot on which to turn swinging herself around behind him. Leah's shoulder was hurting her more and more as they reined blows down upon each other. She was desperate to stop "is there a loophole to stop this" she panted avoiding another blow. "Not unless I cheat" Dracula laughed. "What if I cheat?" asked Leah "Then I instantly win" Leah wouldn't let that happen. After this Leah and her adversary continued their exchange of blows. However neither of them was gaining much advantage. After about an hour Leah was shocked as something unexpected happened. The Ruby left on her guard went blue and she watched in amazement the swords flew high in the air and land in the guards on the wall. She looked up and saw Dracula sitting at a low table which, Leah could only assume, the count had acquired during some military campaign. He was, Leah observed, sitting on a small chair his elbow on the table sleeve rolled up to his shoulder and no jacket. "It's merely a break it's only fair when an immortal fights a mortal." Leah scowled sitting down and pouring a glass of watered down wine; "I could have carried on" she said panting. "I don't think so my dear", she decided to ignore him.

DPOV:

He looked at her; there was something different about her. She wasn't like the brides he had once had, nor was she like any mortal woman he had ever met. For one she didn't' seem scared of him. Maybe he thought she was but she just channelled all her fear into the fiery anger and passion she displayed That was something else that made her stand out from the rest her determination and drive; in his opinion most of the human race seemed to just drift along with the flow of life. But that instinct to fight against the current wherever it was deemed necessary hadn't died in her. He looked over to her and noticed immediately something was wrong, Leah had turned pale and sweat was running down her forehead. He stood up and managed to scoop her up from her seat before she blacked out.

**Sorry it was so short but I have like the next 4 chapters written out and it just has to stop there. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers you're what keeps me going. I appreciate every comment you make. **

**-Ethlena**


	8. Delerium

_Here's another chapter of my fan-fic. I have been so busy recently i've hardly had time to sit down and do anything let alone update. I'm really sorry and hope you all forgive me (Yet again!). this chapter is a bit longer. I hope to have the next one up a bit sooner . Thank you again to all my reviewers _ you keep me going and always make my day. _Well I hope you enjoy it._

_(I don't own Van-helsing or any of the characters in that movie I do however own the Leah )_

Chapter 8 Delerium 

LPOV:

Leah was lying on the ground. She tried to get up but to no avail. Leah was panicking she couldn't lift her body off of the ground. However, Leah wouldn't give up so easily. She forced all her weight onto her arms and pushed hard down into the ground. This was going to be her one last try so she put all her strength into it. The strangest sensation ran throughout her and she felt like she was floating she turned slowly to see her body just lying there. "Well make the most of it I suppose" Leah said as if to steel herself as she turned again and walked forward.

Shadows flew around as Leah observed the grey scale of the world in which she stood. The moonlight caught cracks and crevices, a stream, a wood. It was mystical, foreboding maybe; Leah thought would be a better world as she saw a castle ride up through the night. Leah whispered to herself "I've seen enough horror movies to know that entering a seemingly deserted castle with swirling mist probably isn't a god thing talk about foreboding". She thought quietly what to do her only option seemed to be to go to the castle. So after a lot of deliberation she decided to walk into the castle.

With a new found determination she walked towards the oak doors. As she went to throw them open her hand flew through the solid oak and the rest of her body quickly followed. She walked slowly down several corridors each one seeming longer than the one which went before. She reached another set of doors through which she heard voices.

"We will get him …" came a commanding voice with the quality of a growl to it. Leah found herself intrigued and glided through the doors into a gallery above what looked like…. She was sure it was the grand hall of castle Dracula but that was impossible. Leah felt herself freeze as another voice spoke. "Of course we will sir." This voice sounded strangely familiar but Leah wasn't able to put her finger on the identity of the voices owner.

"Did you put that potion in the blood?What was going on here, Leah thought it sounded a bit like a murder conspiracy but whom were they trying to murder? She crept toward the edge of the gallery hoping that she wouldn't and hopefully couldn't be seen. Looking with great caution over the balcony of the gallery she tried to see the two conspirators but she could barely see at all.

The moon sent its beam for a moment through the long high windows sending a shaft of pale light onto the floor and Leah caught a glimpse of them. It wasn't a long look and she really only had the time to register that one was very tall and the other seemed very short. It was however, Leah calculated, the taller that seemed to be in command. She stepped back as the shorter man spoke "The blood sir? I put it in the first liquid I came across and that looked like…" The elder was getting impatient "what?" "Well plasma but I suppose... it could have been white wine". Leah couldn't see the two men but she could almost feel the smaller man recoil as there was a pause in the conversation and a smack echoed through the hall

* * *

DPOV:

Dracula sat by Leah's bed side watching as she tossed and turned in her delirium. He picked up a basin and wrung out the cloth which had picked out of it. He leant forward and put it on Leah's head applying a slight pressure. He set the basin back down again and looked upon her. Why he was here himself and not a servant he did not know but he had decided upon it and nobody could change his mind. Leah looked disturbed her face, usually so peaceful, was screwed up in pain and anguish.

"No it shouldn't do that!" But he couldn't deny it a twinge of worry ran through him. He hadn't hurt her that badly had he? No, he was sure he hadn't but what else could have done it? In his minds eye images flew fast and thick. Some were as clear as the moment in which they had been seen. Others were blurred as though a camera film had been exposed to light leaving only a few outlines and details here and there. Then he saw it, an image so clear, so defined it made his blood freeze. He saw the glass pitcher of white wine on the table and notice a slightly green look to it. Someone must have slipped something into it.

"I swear whoever this to you will pay." "You then" came a weak voice from his side. He turned to Leah to watch her check out the shoulder wound she had sustained only to find it completely healed. "No" he replied gravely "Not me, some drugged the wine".

LPOV:

She slowly turned her head to him "it makes sense now". "What?" he asked "The dream I had, I mean it seemed like a dream." He asked her to tell him about it. Leah reluctantly re-visited her vision. Telling the count everything that had happened. She felt herself slipping again onto the gallery but she couldn't see anything, she could only hear. "Our covers gone you idiot." The higher voice grovelled "I'm so sorry master" the grovelling grated upon Leah but it didn't make her feel sick unlike the sound of cracking bones, the scream and the blood dripping onto marble.


	9. Let's Fight You and I

_Hi everyone this chapter would have been up much earlier if the system hadn't kept failing on me! oh well, sigh. it's up much quicker than the last one although i'm ashamed to say it leaves questions un-answered(I have a good reason trust me) and is fairly short. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. thank you for your reviews._

Chapter 9 Let's Fight You and I 

LPOV:

After about four days Leah's health had returned. She found that everyday there were always meals placed on the desk in the corner at the appropriate times. Leah never knew how they got there they just seemed to appear. It was on the fifth day after eating the meal which broke her fast that Leah decided to go for a walk. She turned right out of the corridor and enjoyed what might be described as a pleasant jaunt. It was an amazing feat in Leah's eye's that she managed to walk round in a circle back to her room without seeing hide or hair of Dracula. For the next few days Leah kept to the same well known path. She had decided one day when she was tired of walking the same way ever time she decided to turn left instead of right. The corridor seemed to go on forever. Leah thought that she might try to explore a little bit more since her good fortune of not having met Dracula had put her in a good mood. She picked a door and burst through it.

DPOV:

Dracula turned his head to the door his lithe body turning with a fluid movement which brought the sword over his shoulder. As he let go it landed with great propulsion squarely in the door. "God!" he heard a voice cry. "Are you trying to kill me?" He heard Leah ask she sounded shocked and distressed but Dracula couldn't help but smile. "Oh, Leah is that you? Come in" he said. "I wasn't trying to kill you, unlike others, but you should know not to creep up on a Vampire."

LPOV:

This did not amuse Leah at all and she felt her blood boiling up inside her. "I didn't know anybody was in here" she snapped "I wasn't expecting, nor did I wish to see you!!!" His reply annoyed her even more "However you have seen me and I believe there is something you owe me". Leah was seething "I owe you nothing" she stopped as she felt the cold feeling of metal on her arm. She looked down to see the blade of a sword and suddenly the pit of her stomach dropped he was right. "What about it then?" Came the deep tones of the voice she loathed. "What?" Came Leah's slightly startled reply. "What about we finish this fight her and now?" Leah gripped the hilt of the blade as he turned it to her noticing in dismay the pieces of the ruby that were gone. "Yes" said Leah a new steel rising through her. "Let's fight you and I".

DPOV:

The swords were held high and he felt power emerge from him as he dealt the first blow. He was amazed at the way Leah had recovered, she came back at him blow after blow without mercy. They had, by his calculation, been fighting for a good half an hour and he was amazed as neither of them had gained much ground. Dracula pondered upon Leah as she caught the sword she'd thrown in the air. He simply marvelled at her skill he knew she'd had fencing lessons and had done the odd bit of competion work but he had never though he'd be facing this.

It went well in Leah's opinion until he, by what she called a lucky hit, caught her in the arm and caused an extensive cut. The sickening crack of the ruby followed. Leah had had enough "That's It" she cried and came back at him with true vengeance. She managed to back him into a corner, a situation which, it crossed Leah's mind, the count seemed to quite enjoy. That was until she hit him hard in the knees causing her ruby to crack. As she ran away the ruby in her hilt turned black and the blade flew to the table at the side.

DPOV:

Dracula had just finished healing his shattered knee caps when he heard Leah's shout. "Arghh!" He heard her cry "I'm not tired can't we just carry on?!" He tried to get her to take a quick break; he didn't want her to die from the exhaustion especially when she had only just recovered but Leah was stubborn. "Alright" he said and walked towards the blades touching the hilt and both swords flew back to their perspective owners and the fight continued. Dracula watched as Leah began to tire. "Tired?" he asked quarter of an hour later as Leah struggled to execute a fairly simple manoeuvre. "No" she replied in her defiant way and Dracula knew his suspicions were right. He made a simple false move which distracted her long enough to allow him to catch her in the shoulder. The ruby cracked and he threw the blade aside and Leah's swiftly joined it.

Dracula swiftly grabbed Leah by her wrists and the room was lit up in a shade of pink and the temperature increased stars seemed to fall around them and then, as suddenly as it had come the apparition went. "Now" Dracula claimed "You're mine!" He realised that this would only serve to infuriate Leah further but it had to be said. "Never" she spat back at him and as quickly as he went to grab Leah's wrist again to stop her doing anything to him he felt the cool sensation of metal being passed through his stomach. He watched in awe as Leah fled from the room. He lent on the table thoughts running through his mind Leah was an amazing woman even with her faults. He carried on staring at the door as he withdrew the blade from its resting place and put it back on the table.

_Well there it is. I hope you liked it. I have to go finish a pile of music coursework! oh well. Please R&R no flames please but CC is always welcome._


	10. Jump?

Chapter 10 – Jump?

WOW It seems like and Is such a long time since I wrote here life has moved on a lot since there and I am now at University- I hope all my readers and kind reviewers of previous chapters will forgive my long absence – I'm not sure how often I will be able to update but I will try to as much as possible and am determined to finish the story so without further ado here is my next chapter . There is some religious practise and talk in it this is not in anyway meant to cause offence of any kind. – as always constructive criticism welcomed but no Flames please !

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except Leah and the plot**

LPOV –

Leah sat on her bed a good time later. What was she thinking fighting Dracula without a break, he was a vampire for goodness sake there was no way she was going to have beaten him even if she had taken the breaks! Now she was stuck here, in a cold and dank castle which frankly could do with new decor involving less black and dark red with a vampire whose motive she still wasn't sure about. Why had he ever brought her here she had been happy living in the vicarage with her father and mother and she was sure they would be missing her terribly and worried how her mother would get all the work she had to do done without having her there to lend a hand. She clasped her hands around the small gold across which sat on her neck (she had managed somehow to hide it from Dracula but maybe only because it wasn't silver so his senses were less tuned to its presence. She closed her eyes and tried to pray but she somehow could not the familiar words of the lords prayer would not pass her lips and the more she tried to make them the more she began to feel physical pain. It was draining to her to feel her deep rooted religion ebbing away from her as she wondered how God could allow her a good well behaved girl to end up in such a situation. "arggh" she cried grabbing the nearest thing to her (a pillow) and throwing as hard as she could out of the open window as it disappeared into the night the window slammed shut as if it feared she might try to do the same with her own being. "I will never bow to his will. I am my own independent woman and I am going to stay that way" with this she raised herself in a trance like state dressed and then switching back into her current reality ran from the room.

She ran blinded by tears and rage. She cared not where, from whom she knew not, she just needed to get away. As she paused for a moment to get her bearings and catch her breath she failed to hear a voice it spoke only quietly and not for long "We might not need to worry about your blunder after all". She carried on running right out of the castle and soon found herself at the edge of the cliff, the moon shone on her face as it did it sickened with envy of her dangerous beauty, and her cool pallor looked on Leah with such disdain and would have sworn that the light that shone from it darkened. She stared into the void beyond her and slowly turned to face the castle. "you've taken it" she screamed, hoping and knowing he would hear her. "my only solace, you don't know what it's like religion the thing you thought could never change, you've dissolved it , knocked from my feet – It no longer exists!"

She looked down into the abyss below; it had no noticeable end just swirling mists it was like looking into her mind a mass of confusion and emotion. Leah looked at the sky wondering if she was sure she hated him enough and that she could not live life like she had been – after all this was such a sin. Yes she did and she had made her decision closing her eyes slowly and moving toward the edge. She knew what she had to do. As she moved she opened her eyes again feeling the edge under her feet this was her choice between life and eternity she was willing to take her chance and face the consequences of her actions so she slowly walked slowly onward, serenely off the cliff.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NO FEAR JUST ANGUISH –

LPOV

As she began to fall she heard an unearthly screech come from high above her. She ignored it and just closed her eyes and relaxed. She let the darkness take her, let it swirl around her, she was drawn under by it and she could not drag herself from its grip. She felt no panic, she had no reason now to fear death as either of the paths she might have chosen led to a great sin and she had to choose one of them and felt that she had most certainly taken the lesser of two evils."You may be right but you forget God has forsaken us". That voice it seemed familiar, her father, her brother? No. It was neither of those voices and it suddenly dawned on her it was the voice of the man she knew and loathed with this she lost consciousness.

She felt no motion, no impact yet if that was what death was like she knew not what the fear of it derived from. "Did you think I would let you die?" Dracula's voice asked. Leah's eyes snapped open and she found she was lying at the feet of her enemy, completely at his mercy if he wanted to he might have killed her with a single bite for she was too weak to move. The next thing he said took her completely by surprise "Let me help you up" and she noticed that however much he might have tried he could not hide his concern and sadness. She maintained the steely glare on her face but she took his hand and with that she found herself being swung around into his arms. He proceeded to kiss her forehead as he did Leah just closed her eyes. As he placed her sown in front of him she still wouldn't open them. "What am I doing" she screamed she tried to pull away perhaps to jump off the cliff again but his hands stopped her. She burst into tears of agony and started beating at his chest. Her beating got slower and slower until she finally ceased. Dracula looked down at her and asked her perfectly seriously "finished?" "Yes" she shrieked running back into the castle.

DPOV:

As he watched her go he felt terrible he was glad he had saved her. It had been necessary after all but he had seen no fear in her eyes just anguish.

* * *

NEVER LOOSE FAITH

LPOV

She ran and ran just to find a place to hide. She pushed hard against a marble door she came to an odd material for a door but the chances were that would offer her some protection from things that might try to enter from the outside. There was one small problem it wouldn't open however hard Leah tried as she slumped at the bottom of it she whimpered " why won't you open?" something must have triggered it because it was with that statement that the door slowly opened inward. Leah stood and entered the room and the door closed behind her. The interior of the room was beautifully decorated with dark mahogany panels and a marble floor. In the four corners decorated columns which reached to the ceiling with carvings that you wouldn't expect to see in the castle of the Prince of Darkness the gilded forms of angels. At the far end of the room was a painting, it depicted Christ on the cross, he looked down on her with a questioning look as if asking her why she had forsaken him and when she lost her faith. "I haven't lost faith" she wept. A light filled the room but there were no windows and outside the door was darkness. She looked in awe and fell to her knees in front of the altar and found that she could pray and as she did she could feel peace and calm embracing her. She took her cross between her fingers and let the prayer come to her.

"God, it is your will I am here therefore I shall stay. I know I lost faith but again I have found it and grasp it like a country is grasped by its ruler. If you stay me I shall be strong. I pray for his forgiveness for I now believe he is not truly bad none but the devil himself is and Dracula is not the devil only his son. And only as you forgi...

DPOV

Suddenly he felt it someone had found the room and was praying – it could only be Leah. He let go a roar of anger that would have caused the hounds of Hell to shiver. He burs through the door and let leash on Leah "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PRAYING IN MY CASTLE?" With this said he tore the cross from Leah's hands throwing it to the floor and knocked the wine from the altar and it landed upon her the cross breaking on the ground. He watched her cower from him and could see the tears beginning to swell in her eyes. Why was she scared of him that was the conclusion he came to but as she ran down the corridor away from him he could not help thinking that this was not the only reason for the tears.

* * *

Authors post script: Ooo Dracula's beginning to discover things about Leah now what will happen next – will Leah stand for this or will she try and get her own back? Well you'll all have to wait and see I promise to try and update as soon as I can. Review can be very persuading. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it

- Ethlena x


	11. Corsets and Restrictions

Wow two updates in one week (well almost) this is unusual. This might keep happening into next week as its reading week so I might get time to do some more writing.

Another thing, I guess my once readers are yet to forgive me as I received ONE review for the last chapter ONE! Thank you **pheobep3** it was nice to get at least one review so I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Although flames are banned I find constructive criticism in reviews very useful as I really want to make this a good story to read and if I can improve future chapters that would be good and encouragement always motivate me to keep it going. So please read and review. Anyway enough with that rant and on with the story I hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY LEAH AND THE PLOT

Chapter 11 - Corsets and Restrictions 

LPOV

Leah sat in her room which she had with the help of servants whom she had come to know fairly well so it now had white sheets and a chaise lounge which had been produced from what seemed like nowhere but was probably one of the storage rooms that only they knew about. She was now seated in front of her dressing table mirror arranging her newly set ringlets in a style (_AN: yes she can manage this on her own_) that was vaguely Victorian. She was finally happy with the way it looked and she walked towards the wardrobe and pulled it open gently. She took out a Victorian style corset and a crinoline (_Costume Note: this is a support that gives a Victorian skirts their dome shaped appearance_). She tied the corset firmly over her shift and then stepped into the crinoline covering it with several petticoats. She felt restricted but knew that infuriating him was the only revenge she might get. And she had the perfect way to achieve this feat and it was going to be along distance endurance type of revenge. She lowered the dress over her head it was of white cotton with small blue flowers over it. She fastened a reasonably large silver and amethyst broach onto the middle of the bodice. With that she walked out of the door to her room and turned down the by now familiar corridors which led to the dining room. Her gown was making a swishing noise as it passed across the floor. There was no way Dracula wouldn't have heard her and that was exactly the way she wanted it to be , she knew her plan would take all her patience and self restraint but it would be well worth it. She walked into the dining room and sat at the end of the table nearest the door keeping her eyes on the table top.

DPOV

Dracula walked into the dining room and raised his eyebrows rose in question as he saw Leah sat demurely at the end of the table. This wasn't normal for the last week she had generally avoided him only to spit foul words at him if she saw him. To tell the truth her shouting just attracted him to her more it showed she was a fighter, besides that she was even more beautiful when she was angry (a cliché he knew) but her eyes lit up and it cause the colour to rise in her cheeks. What was wrong with her? We'll he'd play this game her way. "Good morning" (he knew to her it was the dead of night but she could learn to live with his sense of time). "Good morning Count" she replied keeping her eyes well on the table. He would not know that she was raging inside because she kept calm on the surface trying to be as expressionless as possible. They sat in silence Dracula watched Leah over the edge of his goblet as she picked at her food. In the end he could stand this conundrum no more and left more confused than he had ever been.

LPOV

She had never understood the words "women have more power than men" it always seemed to her the other way round. However, now she understood and felt for the first time the strength of a woman's power but the restriction of her clothes.

* * *

**YOUR BLOOD AND MINE**

LPOV:

Most of that evening Leah spent in the library with an embroidery hoop and a book open on the stand. She wasn't truly awful at embroidery but it wasn't her forte and she kept pricking herself with the needle. Each time she did Dracula would turn up in feign of looking for some book or another but it was a bit of a coincidence ad she had her hunch. But why did he come in when she hurt herself and why did he look so shifty, blood? No, she had only bled once and he would have drunk from her already if he intended to do so. Did he care about her? Possibly but how did he know when she was hurt?

Images flashed through her mind as she tried think of reasons why this was happening. "It's the bond the duel created" came a smooth voice. Leah's embroidery flew in the air from the surprise she experienced from hearing that voice in her ear as she bent to pick it up she managed to stab herself with the needle. This caused Dracula's eyes to screw up in pain Leah stood ad turned leaving the room without a word or expression.

DPOV –

Dracula stood there for a moment dumfounded this was starting to get to him and it shouldn't have been.

* * *

**  
**

**UNE MINUET AVEC MORT**

LPOV –

Later that evening when Leah was getting ready for dinner there was a short knock on the door. She went and opened it, there in the half light was Igor, and Leah did not like this man at all. It wasn't his disfiguration, no that wasn't his fault but she couldn't stand his grovelling loyalty, to her it seemed unnatural. "The master sent you this" Igor intoned holding out to her a set of earls. Leah was shocked a little, what did he mean by this? Igor coughed sapping Leah out of her thoughts. "I can not take them" she replied in the same dead tone "send them back and tell the count I am flattered but I couldn't possibly accept such a gift he is far too generous". "As you wish Igor replied; Leah noticed the look of contempt on his face. He sauntered down the corridor and out of her sight, Leah turned and returned to her room, putting on a blue Victorian evening gown and the bloodstone pendant she finished and walked out of the room toward the dining hall.

DPOV

Dracula didn't fume _too_ much when Igor returned the pearls along with Leah's message. He reclined in the wing back arm chair twirling the necklace between his fingers a quizzical look painted on his face. This was all very strange to him Leah, as far as he could remember had never been the submissive beautiful woman of ages past, she was strong, fiery and stunning. She was like the strong female characters throughout history, Isabella of Spain, Joan of Arc. He wanted the old Leah back this new one got on his nerves even more. He knew the embers of the fire still lay beneath the surface he just had to figure a way to make it burn again. He stood, placing the necklace in his jacket a smirk passing over his face he knew just what to do.

DPOV

Dracula walked along the ceiling intending to cut Leah off half way he knew he'd achieved this as he heard the rustle of silk along the stone flagged floor. He flipped down and waited back straight, hands held behind him an elegant but oh so handsome smile on his face.

LPOV

Leah walked around the corner and saw him standing there looking rather suspicious, she almost asked him what was going on but managed to control herself. As he held out her arm to her she swallowed and took it. "How are you this evening?" he asked "very well thank you" she managed as a demure reply.

DPOV

They sat down to dinner and the conversation was very one sided. Dracula found Leah's short and polite answers very, very annoying. He wanted to change the tone of the evening and he knew just how to do it. "Do you dance Leah?" he asked and observed a slightly shocked look cross her face "Not very well" she replied. He stood and moved towards the fireplace so that he stood in the half light "then come here and let me teach you". Leah stood and walked toward him placing her right hand in his left, and stood in front of him. He placed is right hand under her chin lifting her head so she would have to look at him. As he pulled her into the appropriate hold for the dance he could tell she was uncomfortable.

LPOV

They started to dance to a waltz the idea that it was once a forbidden dance seemed very appropriate to Leah, and she fell into the dance with ease like it was something she did everyday but this was not the truth. The last time Leah had danced was at the school prom she had tripped over her own feet flown across the room and bought down the buffet table that was the worse night of her life! She wanted to stop but couldn't stop, the rhythm was taking her and she could not help but let herself be led by Dracula.

DPOV

Satan's breath, he wanted to change the pace of the dance to make Leah move with greater fervour and for her to be wearing something a bit more figure hugging. He gently lent to the side and nodded his head the tempo increased not too much to a polka. Dracula watched as she fell into the different dance set with ease, he allowed himself to smile. "What if I told you Igor was wearing a pink tutu and he was choosing the music?" "If you command it then I may not complain" she replied. As the dance came to an end he removed the pearl necklace from his pocket and turned to her "I wish for you to have these" he said holding them up. "I couldn't" Leah replied eyes cast to the ground but Dracula wasn't about to give up keeping his gentlemanly like persona as he fumed at her refusal he moved around behind her and put the necklace around her neck it settled nicely above the other pendant. "I insist" he whispered dropping a small kiss on her neck "they suit you". "Well thank you and goodnight" with that she dropped him a deep curtsey shocking him into a bow as she walked from the room. Dracula sat in a dining room chair rubbing his temples all this acting gave him a headache but he had to admit he was having fun seeing how far he could push Leah's emotionless self. He just had to keep going; tomorrow he thought he might not be so placid.

* * *

Right well that's it for this week I hope everyone had a great weekend. Sorry for the costume references but I'm a costumer at heart. Hope you liked it if you did read and review!

- Ethlena


End file.
